gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record
some translations of Mission 12 Iron vs Metal Translation by calubin_175 "From the perspective of newest machines, all three versions of the GN-X appear obsolete. With the GN-X series, even if a new model is developed, it doesn't fully become a new machine as it was designed to be completed by having parts of an old model machine exchanged/replaced. Almost all the currently assigned GN-X IVs were modified from GN-X IIIs. If an Advanced GN-X were to be modified to a GN-X IV, even though many parts will need to be exchanged, it can't be said it is unfeasible. The GN-X IV grants the highest level up from all the GN-X modifications thus far. By adding in Innovade technology, it doesn't just increase combat ability, but also the survivability of the pilot." ----------------- "The event takes place in the hangar of the Celestial Being ship. In the beginning, Amy was reluctant to go to battle or something so he basically did nothing for a week until the ELS have reached a certain stage of breach. Amy argued to to the mechanic that even old models such as the Tieren are being sent out, his GN-X should be no exception. From a mechanic's perspective, a lot of factors can be rationalized. The Tieren Space Type's role was limited to combat situation report, the rescue of injured personnel, and other non combat duties. Of course, these units still have a chance of being caught in battle, but they'll just be instructed to flee as they lack the weaponry to repel the ELS invaders. The old machine that Amy requested was a GN Drive Tau equipped model, hence he cannot escape the assignment of frontline duty as opposed to using a non GN unit. (I still don't know whether the reluctance lies in fighting in the frontlines or using a GN-X IV) Sortieing in an old model machine is a self responsibility of the pilot, and the mechanic holds no liability. In the battle, even though he could easily destroy an ELS unit, the numbers were overwhelming. As they're battling a common enemy with the Gundams, Amy was constantly reminded not to attack the Gundams. If he does see a Gundam, he will most likely unconsciously/intuitively attack one. Suddenly, a beam struck Amy's machine from behind. Knowing that the ELS do not fire beams, he suspects that an ally, or even a Gundam attacked him. Through the rear camera, a GN-X IV stood before him. Amy firstly thought it was an ally, but it wasn't . It was a ELS imitated GN-X IV. He tried to counterattack but his machine wasn't responding well due to the damage inflicted upon before. The enemy's gun was pointing at him and Amy promptly pleaded to his Goddess of Victory. At that moment, a flying gun suddenly flew in, sniped and destroyed the ELS. That was a remote controlled weapon of a Gundam. When he later learnt of this after surviving the entire battle, he forgave the Gundams for all the disgrace that was inflicted upon him before." See if you guys can put it in the article. -SonicSP 15:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Logo! Here's the Gundam 00V: Senki logo, now if only someone could create a template for it. Dav7d2 17:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Bronx01 17:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Gundam 00V - Title! (1) Here is my evidence. This is the latest chapter from Gundam 00V Senki, notice that arrow. It points to the official title! which is "Gundam 00V Battlfield Record". NOT "War Chronicles" which was coined by Deacon Blues from Zeonic Scans.........anyway I will move the page accordingly, to the official title! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Mission The chapters are called Missions if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't we rename them to that instead of chapters? -SuperSonicSP 05:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 00 Quanta isn't the only one with the Full Saber I just saw that the models Brave Commander, Harute, and 0 Gundam had one as well. :They're just from the "Gunpla Love" category. That or they're just model kits gimmicks. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 18:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not actually canon, this is quite design trait for extra limited edition kits like Full Saber. They're made compatible with other Kits just to raise its appeal. The Full Saber limited kit was not the only one to have this feature, I believe Sefer was also quite compatible with a few of the Gundams, including 0 Gundam and some magazines featured this. The same thing happened with XN Raiser as well, which was also a limited magazine exclusive kit. I recall one magazine feature seeing them equipped on Arios and even Seravee, with the parts being painted to match those suits. These compatibility with other suits does not appear in any of their story or mechs profiles. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 23:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Sonic, I think the Avalanche limited conversion kit was also like that. I recall seeing a Dynames customed with Avalanche equipment called "Gundam Dynames Hurricane". HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 00:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you know that there is also Cyclone Joker 00 Gundam? Just like the aesop of Gunpla Builder, gunpla is fun. You pick some models, modify them how you want. Turning 120 mm machine gun into BFG, mix and match armaments from different kits...all are possible with proper skill...Then some ignorant fanboy see your work and think it's real, totally ruin all fun.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)